


Sol y Luna

by minikawa



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Stargazing, but i like writing them being happy together q.q, lots and lots of cuddles, this is super mushy oof, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minikawa/pseuds/minikawa
Summary: Steve was Javier's sun, and Javier was Steve's moon ☼☽
Relationships: Steve Murphy/Javier Peña
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Sol y Luna

**Author's Note:**

> a bit of a shorter one this time! wrote this to cheer myself up after a difficult day, and i hope this makes you all smile too ^_^ 
> 
> for all of the stavier lovers and writers out there, this is for you <33
> 
> (warning: super cheesy, like a pizza xD)

Steve Murphy was Javier’s sun. 

The realization dawned on him as they lay cuddled together on an early Sunday morning. Javier had a habit of waking up before Steve, whom he knew liked his beauty sleep. The gentle light of dawn had begun to peak through their window blinds, the rising sun’s gentle rays landing on Steve’s sleeping face. The morning light highlighted the blonde of his hair, in which Javier tenderly ran his fingers through. Even in his sleep, Steve leaned into his partner’s touch, mumbling incoherently. His mouth hung slightly open, leaving a thin trail of drool running down the corner of his lip. 

And dammit, it was adorable. 

Steve looked so peaceful when he was asleep. For a few precious moments, the stress and worry from their hectic lives were completely absent. The tired lines of his face were almost invisible. Instead, they were replaced by a sleepy contentedness, evoking an innocence that made Javier’s heart melt every time. For a few moments, they could forget about everything else—about Escobar, about the drugs, about anything that could endanger the peace between them. 

It wasn’t before long until Steve yawned, and his eyes began to flutter open. A lazy smile formed on his face. God, his smile was so bright in the morning, chasing away whatever nightmares Javier may have had the night before. 

“Oh great. Do I really have to wake up to your ugly mug?” he said teasingly. 

Javier playfully rolled his eyes. “Good morning to you too, handsome.” He leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Steve’s nose. Their eyes met, and Steve’s gaze was more radiant than the sun could ever hope to be. 

☼☽

Javier Peña was Steve’s moon. 

Like the moon, he shined in the darkness of Steve’s life, guiding his way whenever the night seemed too bleak. Without him, Steve would have been lost. The years he spent in Colombia seemed to zoom by so fast with the chaos, but at the same time it felt like an eternity. He had already lost so much...his cat, his wife and daughter, his faith in justice...perhaps he would have lost the last remnants of himself, had it not been for Javier. 

These ruminations crossed his mind on nights like this. He and his partner sat on the hood of their car, gazing up at the night sky. They were supposed to be on a stakeout, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t enjoy the stars and the moon shining above them. 

When he thought Javier wasn’t looking, Steve stole a glance at his partner. Steve noted that his hair looked almost silvery blue in the moon’s light. It gave him an ethereal glow, outshining the constellations themselves. It filled Steve with an overflowing warmth of reassurance, as if he had a guardian angel sitting by his side. 

With a sigh of content, Steve leaned back, resting his head on his partner’s shoulder. In response, Javier looped his arm around Steve’s waist, pulling him closer to his side. He rested his head atop of Steve’s. 

“Ojalá pudiéramos quedarnos así para siempre,”* Javier sighed, nuzzling closer to his partner. Steve hummed in agreement before craning his head up to meet Javier’s lips with his own. They shared a tender kiss, with no one else but the moon to witness them. 

**Author's Note:**

> *translation: I wish we could stay like this forever (please let me know if there's anything incorrect!)
> 
> thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! but writing them being all mushy in love is so healing <33 pls let me know what you guys think!


End file.
